


Electric Dance on the Ice

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Lester's taser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle





	Electric Dance on the Ice

Wrench set the ice drill down on the frozen lake, the dull thud it made going unnoticed by him. He turned around and began to ask if Lester had confessed to killing Sam Hess when his hands froze mid-air, a surge of fear bolting through him when he saw Numbers’ still body stretched out on the ice.

He started running towards his partner, skidding a little on the ice as he slid to a stop, lowering himself onto his knees next to Numbers. _Stupid stupid stupid. Of course Fuck-gaard would be armed, especially after we confronted him at his job. We should have checked him for weapons before dragging him out here, he could have had a gun. Shit, he could have shot him and I wouldn’t have noticed. Shit shit shit._ He tugged his right glove off with his mouth and quickly dug his hand beneath Numbers’ thick fur collar, pressing his fingers against the cool skin on Numbers’ neck.

He released his breath when he felt a steady heartbeat under his fingers. Sitting back, shoulders sagging with relief, he leaned over Numbers and began patting his face, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

Numbers coughed, and blinked his eyes open, feeling a thick cold hand slapping him. He put his hands up and swatted back at the owner of the hand, scowling as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

Wrench was staring down at him, face laced with concern, relief, and guilt. _What happened?_

_Son of a bitch had a taser._ Numbers scowled. He rubbed his neck, hissing when he touched the marks that had been left by the electric current.

_I’m sorry._ Wrench signed. Numbers frowned and waved off his partner, sitting up with a grunt.

_Not your fault. Lets go get this weaselly bastard._

***

Wrench and Numbers watched from the edge of the forest, a scowl on Wrench’s face while he tried to light Lester on fire with his glare just as Lester popped the cop in the nose.

_Now what?_ He looked at Numbers, who was gazing cooly at the cop car.

_Don’t worry. I’ve got an idea._ Numbers replied as the cop car blipped its sirens and drove off down the road.


End file.
